The Girl from the Village of the Mountains
by Cloverwave
Summary: At the dawn of time, there were ten beasts. Over the years, they would fade away from history, only to be found once again. However the worst of them, Ten-Tails, was the only one that disappeared forever. Kyou was a little girl when her village was destroyed. Being a child, she didn't understand why it had happened. Little did she know, she was the cause for their destruction...
1. Chapter 1

_The Sage of the Six Paths defeated the Eleven Tails and separated it into ten parts. There were ten beasts all with their own body, name and personality. The One Tail was named Shukaku. The Two Tails was named Matatabi. The Three Tails was named IsoBu. The Four Tails was named Son Gokū. The Five Tail was named Kokoū. The Six Tails was named Saiken. The Seven Tails was named Chōmei. The Eight Tails was named Gyūki. The Nine Tails was named Kurama. Finally, the Ten Tails was named Kaijū._

_The tailed beasts got along at first. But Kaijū was different. He would play horrible tricks, lie, and even injure the other beasts. That's when they met secretly and got rid of Kaijū. They fought him and it was a horrible battle. The Battle completely changed the land from what it used to be like. The ninja even expelled Kaijū from their lands. He was welcome no where. Kaijū fled to the mountains that were created from the battle. He hasn't been seen since. Some say Kaijū isn't even real...others say it's just a legend. Only a few ninja have even heard of Kaijū...But only a few to none fear him..._

Chapter 1

Kyou lived in The Village of the Mountains. They were a little village who fought for themselves. Though they had few ninja their village was growing and rapidly. This was good news for the village as their closest neighbor, Konoha, was already a large village that could easily eradicate them if need be.

To put it into perspective, the Village of the Mountains was like a thunder storm while Konoha was a hurricane.

Kyou ran up to her mom saying,"Mommy can I go play with Lin and Sheng?"

"Did you your chores?" Kyou's mom said.

"Yes Mommy I did everything!" Kyou said excitedly.

"okay but be back for dinner!"

"Ok. Bye Mommy!" Kyou said as she put on her shoes as fast as possible.

"I love you Kyou."

"Love you too!" Kyou said as she ran out thE door.

Kyou raced into the woods not too far from her house. Lin and Sheng were climbing their favorite tree. Kyou saw Lin's bright red hair and Sheng's dark black hair up in the tree. Kyou yelled,"Wait for me," as she started climbing the lowest branch. She wasn't that tall even though she was six.

"Hey you finally came!" Lin yelled from a branch just under Sheng.

Kyou answered back,"Duh! I'm going to beat Sheng to the top."

"That's only if you aren't too chicken to get up here." Sheng said teasing.

Kyou had a history of being a coward. She would always chicken out if things got too scary. She is stilled scared of monsters, the dark, and bugs. She wants to be a ninja but she doesn't know if she's brave enough. How can she be a ninja if she needs her parents to do everything for her. Yea she's only six but there are kids who are training to be ninjas already.

"**You are weak...," **a voice inside inside Kyou's head.

"I'm not weak.." Kyou said out loud.

"Kyou stop talking to yourself and get up here-" Sheng said as a deafening sound of explosions went off. The ground shook and Sheng fell a few branches lower.

"Wha-what was that..." Lin said as she jumped down from the tree.

Sheng climbed down and said,"We better hurry whatever it was it didn't sound good." Sheng and Lin started to run back to the village.

"wait!" Kyou screamed.

"Kyou we have to go!" Sheng yelled desperately.

"but-but what if-"

"Stop being a sissy and come on!" Sheng yelled as more explosions went off they could hear the sound of people screaming.

"I can't .." Kyou said defeated.

"We have to go. I'm sorry." Lin yelled, then she grabbed Sheng's sleeve as they started to run back to the village.

**"You're weak! You're pathetic! You're an excuse for a human!" **Kyou just knelt on the ground with her head in her hands as the voice in her head called her names. She's worthless, stupid, pathetic,...

"I'm not worthless.." Kyou said as tears streamed down her face. She was shaking with fear. She finally stood up and said,"I have to help them."

Kyou ran as fast as she could back to the village. But what she saw was something horrific. Buildings were on fire and falling down. There were people screaming and ninjas killing them. Ninjas were killing people. She started to run back to her house. Her mom would know what to do.

Kyou got back to her a house and it was engulfed in raging flames. She yelled,"MOM! DAD! Mommy please don't die! Please daddy I need you." Tears were streaming down her face as she sobbed. She was on her knees holding herself sobbing. "Mom I promise I will always do my chores. Dad I will never talk to any boys again. Just please come back. I'll do anything. Oh please I need you...daddy..mommy?"

A male ninja heard Kyou crying. He walked over and said,"Is that your house?"

Kyou stood up and said," y-yes it is.." She was hopeful he would help her.

"It doesn't matter anymore." He said in a monotone voice.

"well I. Wait what?"

The ninja grabbed Kyou by her long brown hair as she tried to runaway. "Let me go!"

"Not till I'm done with you." He said menacingly.

"hey hurry up!" Another ninja yelled to the male ninja holding Kyou's hair.

"I'm coming!" He looked down at Kyou," I guess I can't have my fun."

"please leave me alone! Please please!" Kyou pleaded with all her heart.

The male ninja flipped her onto her back and took out a kunai. Kyou tried to get away. "Stop squirming!" He them hit her in the head with the butt of the kunai. "I'm coming!" He yelled to the other ninja who may be near.

Kyou was knocked out. She lay near her burning house in her demolished village...

Author's Note!

i hope you liked it! There is still much more to come! And PLEASE give any constructive criticism that you may have. If you didn't catch it I added a tailed beast. So the ten tails in the manga/anime is now just the eleven tails in my story. I wanted my OC to be a jinchūriki but I didn't want to detract any of the previous beasts or Jinchūriki. thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was a haze of smoke over the Village of the Mountains. Small fires were still burning the houses, the stores, the people...

Kyou still lay by her house not conscious. A bird landed not to far from her head pecking the ground. The bird was a black raven. It walked over to Kyou's head and pecked her forehead. "Huh...ow. Hey stop! Ow that hurts!" Kyou hit the raven with her hand and it flew away. She sat up and looked around. She was just hoping her village being destroyed was just a dream. But unfortunately it was reality.

Kyou stood up shakily. She put a hand over her eyes. It was noon. The sun was at the highest point in the sky. Kyou started to pick up a piece of wood and under it she found three kunai. She gasped and dropped the piece of wood. The kunai...were covered in blood.

"why...why is this happening." Kyou started to venture away from her house, or what was left of her house. "I have to fight for myself now. Mommy and Daddy are..._gone."_

"wait, Lin, Sheng! They may be okay!" Kyou ran to where Lin and Sheng lived. They were close neighbors. But when she got there. She couldn't stop the tears or the sobs that followed. Lin and Sheng were, dead. They both had shruiken in there foreheads.

Who would do this? This was the thought that was racing through Kyou's head. Their village ninjas fought back but there was so few that the enemy ninja won. "I have to leave. I'm alone. And I have to fight for myself now." Kyou started to collect the kunais and shruiken that weren't stabbed into a human body. She found a backpack that she put them in. She found some bread in a house that wasn't completely destroyed. And a few apples.

Kyou walked to the entrance of her village and turned just before she walked out and said,"bye mom, dad, I love you. Bye Lin, Sheng. Thanks for being the best friends anyone could ask for." Then Kyou turned and walked out into the forest. She didntknow where she was going. But she did know, she has to fight for herself now.

Kyou walked for 4 hours. But she really didnt get that far. Her little legs were aching.

She saw a little old house with smoke coming out of the old chimney. She ran to the house and knocked on the door. "Hello anyone here?! Please I need help!" There was no answer. Who would even live this far out in the woods anyway. Kyou sat resting her back against the door. She fell asleep.

Kyou woke up in a bed nice and warm and cozy. But didn't she fall asleep against the door of the house? She sat up and her head met up with and old hand. "Ah so you are awake," said the old women.

"Who are you?" Kyou said full of curiosity.

"I'm just an old women. I'm a nobody. But you can call me Mogu," she said lovely.

"My village got attacked. My parents died. It was explosions. And dead people. Blood. Houses and fire."

"Honey calm down. You're safe now. I know what happened."

Sobbing Kyou said,"what if they come back."

The old women's face then got grim and she said,"then you will train."

"Train? For what?" Kyou was so confused.

"I will train you in basic ninja self defense."

"I don't want to be a ninja! They kill people." Kyou couldn't believe it why would she want to kill people.

"if you don't kill you will be killed." The old woman said changing her physical posture to being assertive.

Kyou said slowly, "So I have to do this to live"

"yes. You do" The old woman then said,"we'll start at dawn tomorrow."

(before time skip Kyou was 6years old and 9 months)

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*time skip 3 months

"Kyou climb to the top of the tree, avoid me throwing kunai at you and hit the three targets." The old woman said to the 7 year old Kyou.

"Easy." Kyou said with confidence. She easily climbed up the tree while deflecting Mogu's attack and hit all three targets. "So anything else you need?" Kyou said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Kyou. You know it's time. "

"C'mon Mogu. I don't have to see the world. I can stay with you" Kyou said

"No. You are bigger and you are important the world needs you." Mogu grabbed Kyou's head between her old wrinkled hands."You must go. I have loved you like my own but now it's time for tough love."

"Okay I guess I'll go." Kyou said defeatly. There was no reasoning with Mogu. She was so stubborn.

"okay, tomorrow at dawn. You leave." Mogu said standing her ground.

"okay Mogu okay."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**at dawn the next day

"Kyou Jakai I'm honored I got to train you but, today you must continue your journey. You are important. More then you know" Mogu said.

"Thank you Mogu." Kyou said.

"Now you go." Mogu handed Kyou a backpack filled with ninja gear and food. She pushed Kyou out the door.

Kyou put the backpack on and walked away while waving back at Mogu.

Mogu rolled her eyes and slammed the door of her house.

Kyou sighed and said,"that old hag is the most stubborn person I will ever meet."

Mogu watched out the window,"Kyou I'm rooting for you more than you know. My wonderful granddaughter. "


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

Okay I promise there will actually be Leaf ninja in this chapter! Sorry for the long back story. And as always, thanks for reading! :D

Chapter 3

Kyou finally was on her own. But it wasn't as fun as she first thought it would be. She had to provide food, shelter, and clothing for herself. She had to be independent. Good thing Mogu taught her ninja justus and how to defend herself. But still she was lonely. In four short months she went from a happy 6 year old with friends and a family to a child that was forced to grow up due to tragedy. Deep down she missed the days she could walk through the forest so careless. Now, she listened with each step she took she was aware of possible danger from anywhere. Unfortunately there was danger everywhere.

Four years; this was how long Kyou was on her own stealing. She stole everything. From clothes to valuables. And more often than not she would get in trouble with a village and be in jail for a short time. But eventually she would escape or they would let her go. She would make friends with someone for maybe a few days, then would leave secretly in fear of being hurt. she lived a lonely life for a child. But there was always that voice. The deep growl telling her steal, hurt, and even kill...

Kyou is now eleven. Her skills have developed greatly. She is very talented with ice jutsus. She has matured but she is still a child. Kyou has a longing for a friend. A real friend. Not the deep growling voice in her head.

Kyou was sitting in a tree inspecting a diamond ring she had just stole from a jewelry shop. "Beautiful...ha! That old man DIDNT even notice I took his ring." "I'm so bored...hey I know what I can do!"

Kyou got up then put the ring in her side pocket of her backpack. Then starting running through the trees. Kyou was heading to Konoha.

"I've wanted to do this for so long" Kyou finally was at the cliff near the Hokage faces. "Who are these people and why are their faces carved up here?"

Kyou jumped on the first hokage's head. "Wow...the view is ..just perfect." Kyou just stands looking at the view.

"Hey get off there! Hello? Get down!" A man with a green vest and a headband around his head was yelling at Kyou.

Kyou turned around and looked at the man yelling at her. From looking at him there was no doubt in her mind, he was a ninja. "Uh oh.." Kyou said sheepishly.

Kyou then started to run to the second Hokage's rock face head as the man yelled,"Stop! Now!"

Thats when two more ninja appeared. This definitely wasn't good. Kyou jumped onto the second Hokage's rock head as a kunai scraped the ground behind her. They almost hit her! She started to run then jumped onto the third Hokage's head. They threw a few more kunai that she dodged. But one still barely grazed the back of her head. They were going to get her!

Kyou then jumped off the third's head and onto the cliff that the heads were carved into. And began to run into the nearby forest. She then took out four kunai with paper bombs attached and said,"How about this? Leaf ninja." Then she did a 360 while throwing the kunai with the paper bombs on them. As she landed back on the ground she started to run again as explosions rang in her ear.

The three leaf ninja dodged easily. One of them said,"isn't she just a kid? She can't be more then ten. And she's using paper bombs!"

Kyo thought she lost them then slowed down In a small clearing the in the forest. Then from within the bushes a kunai with a string tied onto it wrapped around Kyou's ankle. She fell down on her stomach. She grabbed a kunai from her bag and cut the string. She stood up with the kunai up on the defensive. She had to fight. There was no other way.

One of the male ninjas stepped out of the bushes. Kyou was sweating so bad. Why was she so scared? It's just ninjas. But she has never fought really skilled ninja. All the "ninjas" she fought were just vigilante wanna bes. "Okay I'm going to tell you once. Come with us now, or it's going to be painful," yelled one of the ninja.

"No." Kyou had a witty response she was going to say but she was just so nervous.

"well, I gave you a chance." The male ninja said then he moved. He was as quick as lightening. Kyou didn't know what to do she just put her hands up over her face, bracing for impact. But when she put her hands up a wall of ice appeared. The male ninja was stuck in the ice.

"Ha beat that!" Kyou yelled. She couldnt believe it! She was ready for this. She did somehand signs and sent sharp ice shards at the ninja. Then a ninja came up from behind and it became a battle of taijutsu. He had the upper hand because he was stronger but she was faster. She couldn't believe it. She may actually win this. How cool would it be if she got away?

She jumped backwards away from the ninja to catch her breath. Then she had to dodge an assault of kunai. She did some more hand signs and a wall of ice merged from the ground. "Hey her hand signs are weird...they are different everytime," one of the male ninja said.

Kyou was about to pull out more paper bombs then a kunai slit open her backpack. As she was distracted one of the ninja grabbed her shoulder and threw her to the ground. The dust they kicked up started to settle. Kyou started to cough cause her face was in the dirt. "Hey get my face out of the dirt." Kyou mumbled into the dirt.

"Ha you thought you would get away." One of male ninja said while picking Kyou up from the dirt. "You are so lucky. you get to be interviewed by Morino Ibiki."

"By the sarcasm in your voice, Im guessing im not that lucky." Kyou said then she tried to blow her long brown hair out of her face.

The three male ninja and Kyou started to walk back to Konoha.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kyou was so upset with herself. They threw a kunai at her backpack and when everything fell out she got distracted. She was only distracted for half a second. But it didn't matter, these ninja were different. The ninja from the smaller villages weren't trained as well. The Leaf Ninja were good.

Kyou was frustrated. She shouldn't have gone up on the rock faces. She shouldn't have gotten caught. She shouldn't have even messed with Konoha. She could be in jail the rest of her life..Kyou shook her head to get the horrible thoughts out.

"Hey what's wrong, why did you shake your head?" One of the male ninja asked.

"No reason." Kyou said.

They were almost there. She could she the big gate of Konoha. It wasn't the front gate it was a side gate but it was still big. They walked past some ninja keeping watch. "Is that the ninja who was up on the rock faces?" A female ninja who was on watch said.

One of the male ninjas that caught Kyou replied,"It sure is!"

They walked into the gates as the female ninja stared at Kyou with a look of disgust. Kyou couldn't believe it. Not one hour ago she was a rogue ninja not one care in the world,and now she's going to be labeled as a criminal.

The village was huge and teaming with life. There were people everywhere. Kyou's own village wasn't even close to this big. They stopped in front of a big building. And more ninja took her into the building. The ninja that caught her stayed and talked to other ninja. They probably were talking about her said attempt to get away.

Kyou tried to keep from gawking but it was so cool. All these ninja working together. This building was so big. It was awesome.

Finally a big guy with scars on his face and a trench coat walked up. He looked at Kyou and she shrank under his stare. "Is this the ninja that was up on the Hokage faces?"

"yes sir." One of the other ninja said.

"she's coming with me then." He grabbed her shoulder firmly and escorted her into an interrogation room. He slammed her into a chair and said,"I'm Morino Ibiki. You're going to tell me everything. What your name?"

"Im Kyou Jakai.." Kyou tried not to shake, but she was pretty sure she could see a drop of blood on the ground. They probably have tortured people in this room.

"okay, Kyou. Where are you from?" He said opening a file and writing her answers down.

"n-nowhere." Kyou said silently.

"Excuse me, what?"

"I said, nowhere."

"so you want me to believe a ten year old is just on her own doing whatever." He was getting mad.

"I'm actually eleven. And my parents are dead." Kyou was gaining confidence.

"You dont have any close relatives?"

"No. They are all dead."

"okay finally, why were you up on the Hokage Monument?" Morino was getting right to to the point.

"There's really no specific reason, really." Kyou said in desperation.

"Okay. Kyou. If you dont lie, this will be mich easier."

"Okay, i'll tell you..." Morino sat up straighter.

"I've never been up on the faces. And since I was younger I've wanted to go up there." Kyou was fidgeting.

"Okay umm good," he started to get up, "Stay here ill be bacck."

Morino walked up to the ninjas who caught Kyou. They were still at the front desk. " You three. In my office, NOW."

The three ninja hurried into his office. They were all scared. Morino is not a man to be messed with. "So you caught her and told us she was a dangerous missing nin? Are you kidding me? You are bringing in eleven year old children when there are terrible ninja killing people out there!"

One of the ninja took a step closer to Morino and said,"Sir, umm, actually she used jutsu we have never seen before."

"Really? Like what?" Morino was tapping his foot impatiently.

"She waved her hand like this," the ninja motioned what he saw Kyou do,"and a wall of ice appeared. Then later she did this hand sign and the same exact thing happened."

"Okay well I'm not going to hold an eleven year old for spying." Morino walked out of his office and back to the room where Kyou was. "We're going to let you go."

"Really! Okay!"Kyou couldn't believe it!

"But first someone wants to talk to you." Morino said as his face got dark.

A man with the top of his head and right eye wraped in white bandage, walked into the room. He had his right hand covered and he had a scar shaped like an X on his chin.

Morino walked out without even looking at the man. The man with the X scar sat down and introduced himself saying,"Hello Im Danzo, head of the Anbu Black Ops."

"Hi I'm Kyou Jakai." Kyou didn't know what to expect from this man. He was scary..

"Well Kyou I'm going to get straight to the point. Ive heard about your talent and i want to recruit you. We only take the best and it seems you are well ahead of your age group. You have talents that would help us greatly. So what say you?" Danzo seemed like he wanted an answer. Kyou had no idea what to say.

"I dont know-" Another old man walked in with a large hat. Kyou was so confused, why were there so many old people?

"Hello Danzo." The old man with the big hat said to danzo.

"Hello, Lord Third. What brings you here?" Danzo didnt seem happy to see the other old guy was here.

"Im just going to talk to this young lady. So if you would please give us a moment." The third hokage said.

"Ill give you a moment then." Danzo walked out of the room.

"Hello,sorry about that. I'm the third Hokage, or the leader of this village. Actually you were walking on my stone head carving that is on the cliff, earlier today." The third Hokage said with amusement.

"I'm so sorry, I just-"

"It's fine. But i just need you to know your options before you accept Danzo's offer. We have a ninja academy here with lots of kids your age. i feel for a young lady like yourself it would be better for your talent togo to the academy. But its up to you."

Kyou couldn't believe what the Hokage just said. "There are kids...my age?"

"There certainly are. So what do you say? Academy or Anbu?" The Hokage said lightly.

Kyou has longed for a friend, especially at her age. She knew her answer and she didn't have a doubt in her mind. She knew what she was going to do. "Sir, im going to choose the academy."

"Very well. You will have an apartment and rent will be paid for you. And each month you will get a certain amount of money to cover food and clothing costs. Would you like me to tell Danzo your decision?" He was a very kind old man. No wonder he is the Hokage.

"No i need to tell Danzo myself." Kyou decided she needs to be the one to tell Danzo.

Kyou got up and walked out of the interrogation room and found Danzo down the hall."Excuse me. Danzo, I'm going to have to turn down your offer."

Danzo looked at Kyou with a weird look then he said,"Thats disappointing. You would have been great. if in the future you ever change your mind, your talent is always welcome with the Anbu Black Ops."

"Thank you." Kyou said earnestly.

The Third Hokage walked up and said,"Kyou ill show you to your apartment. Farewell Danzo."

Danzo stared at the Hokage with such hatred Kyou couldnt help but look away. This man was, different. Something was weird with Danzo. And that scared Kyou...

"Let's get you to your apartment! I will explain everything on the way." The hokage said while taking out a pipe to smoke.

"Okay!" Kyou followed the old man. Things were changing for Kyou. She diDn'tknow if it was for the better or for the worse, but she would know very soon.

Author's Note!

Thanks Again for reading!:D Since school will be getting back in soon, I won't be able to update as often! I'm sorry! But I'll try my best!


End file.
